The Final Threshold
by Sarmoti
Summary: Sequel to Illusions Are Forever. The party continues but evil is still lurking in the shadows. Lucius/Hermione


_**The Final Threshold**_

**Disclaimer: **This story is for entertainment purposes only!

**Summary:** One Shot Lucius/Hermione. Sequel to _Illusions Are Forever_. The party continues but evil is still lurking in the shadows.

**A/N: **Okay this story is dedicated to FictionalBadGuyLover because she loved my first one so much. I decided to do this because I had a couple reviews that reminded me I never wrapped up the death eaters. Ron seems sorta ooc, but he is a drunken fool! Lucius gets more ooc than the first part, but still not real bad.

_Cleaned up for grammar errors on November 13, 2005_

_Final word count: 3,828_

Thanks again to my inspiration while I worked on this, the beautiful Jason Isaacs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione raised her head off of his warm shoulder as the music stopped playing.

Lucius kept hold of her hand as he started to lead her off the dance floor and over to where her friends were grouping up. He felt her pull her hand out of his grasp as they neared Harry and Ron.

Hermione looked up at Lucius as she pulled her hand away, and noticed the flash of hurt in his face before he arranged his features in his usually icy gaze. She hadn't meant to hurt him; she just didn't know how Harry would react, especially since Hermione didn't know how to react herself.

Two short hours ago she had hated Lucius Malfoy with a passion. Now she was confused. Had it just been mind-blowing sex? Or was she feeling a connection with Malfoy that scared her?

"Hermione, you look sweaty, are you okay?" Ginny asked as they approached.

"I am fine, I just got hot while dancing." Hermione said, smiling back.

Lucius walked over to his son and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I must be leaving." He said. "I will see you for supper tomorrow Draco."

"Tomorrow at one. I'll see you then father." Draco replied.

"Goodbye sir." Ginny added.

Lucius nodded to the redhead. Spinning on his heel, he walked away from the group without a backwards glance at Hermione.

Hermione watched him walk away. 'I guess that answers any questions I had about what happened between us.' She thought to herself. He may have called her beautiful, but he didn't love her.

"Are you okay?" Lavender asked, noticing the tears brimming Hermione's eyes.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Hey Hermione." Ron said, walking up to them without Luna.

"Ron." She said.

"Where is Luna?" Lavender asked.

"She went to the restroom. Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to go home so bad. She sighed. "Sure Ron."

Ron took her arm and pulled her away from the group. "Look, I wanted to say sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't want you to treat Luna any different because we are dating."

"Don't worry about it Ron." She muttered, holding her head with one hand.

"I just realize it will be hard for you to be alone, and I don't know when you will met someone who will really love you." Ron continued. "So I know that you want to resent me for the break up, I just hope you don't."

Hermione felt tears blur her vision. Ron's words were so close to the truth. She spun on her heels and headed for the bathroom, ignoring Ron calling her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius collected his cloak and stepped outside into the cool night air. It felt like ice against the sweat on his brow. He leaned against the wall, anxious to collect his thoughts before going home. Something was nagging his mind, making him uneasy.

Lucius blamed the witch. The foolish girl had been working her way into his mind for months, and more recently, Lucius had realized she was working her way into his heart. Purebloods, half bloods, mudbloods, did any of it really make a difference anymore?

Lucius had wanted her since getting a taste of her the day he saved her from Voldemort. Tonight hadn't been planned, but he had enjoyed it greatly. It had been too long since he had been with a woman.

As they had danced she had been terrified nothing was real, and Lucius had tried to assure her it was the only way he knew how. But why? It was Hermione who had pulled away from him in front of people.

The nagging sensation was getting worse. Lucius kicked off of the wall and started down the street. If he hadn't found the witch hiding in that room while looking for the death eater….

Lucius stopped. The death eater. After he and Hermione had left the room, Lucius had forgotten about the death eaters. They were still there, in the party. Wrapping his cloak around himself, Lucius turned around, walking quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see her dancing with your father?" Ginny whispered to Draco.

"I know. Father seemed a bit odd when he left, didn't he? I wonder what happened?" Draco replied.

"Have you guys seen Hermione?" Ron asked, walking back to the group.

"No, she was with you last I saw." Lavender replied.

"I made her mad. I didn't mean to. She ran off, but I thought she might have come back by now." Ron said. Luna walked up to him, handing him a glass of punch.

"She was going into the restroom a minute ago." Luna said. "I didn't know what to say to her, so I just waved."

"I'll go check on her." Ginny said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione wiped her eyes off as she stepped out of the small stall. She was done with this stupid party and was going home. There were so many things to think about, especially Lucius Malfoy. What a stupid thing to have done. And they didn't use any protection spells, what if she got pregnant?

Trying not to start sobbing again, Hermione raised her head to look in the mirror. For the second time in her life, there stood a black robed man behind her.

Screaming, she spun around and tried to reach her wand at the same time. The man in black grabbed her, pulling her arm behind her. "I don't think so girly…" the man hissed in her ear.

Hermione screamed out, hoping someone would hear her. The man pulled her across the bathroom, banging her arm against the open stall door. She cried out as the blood started to flow, dripping down on her silver shoes.

Finding all her strength, Hermione began to struggle, kicking her feet and trying to move her arms. The man was having a hard time holding her, if she could just keep fighting him.

She didn't see the second death eater come in until she heard him scream "Crucio!" She screamed. The pain was intense, burning her from the inside. Tears fell down her face as she felt her vision go black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco!" Lucius said, cutting through the crowds of people to reach his son. 

Draco turned around. "I thought you went home."

"I'll explain later. Listen, there were death eaters here earlier. I followed two of them through the backrooms. I doubt they have left." Lucius said, an edge of worry in his voice. "Everyone needs to stay together and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Lucius explained, looking around. "Where are Ginny and Hermione?"

"Ginny went to check the restroom, Ron sent Hermione in there crying again." Draco explained.

Lucius was glad Ron was nowhere around at the moment. He turned to Harry. "Maybe you should send a message to Moody, let him know they are here."

Before Harry could reply, Ginny came running back to the group. "Draco…." she whispered. She was pale and shaking and she was clutching a bloody silver slipper. Ron was walking up behind his sister, a cup in his hand.

Lucius knew that slipper well; he had helped find it under the couch earlier tonight. "Where is she?" he growled, his heart suddenly racing.

"She's gone." Ginny said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up to find her head hurting. "Not again." She muttered, slowly opening her eyes.

She was in a living room. There was a couch and chair set up around a cozy fire. She tried to move, but found her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall. Nobody else was in the room.

The cut on her arm had stopped bleeding, but it still hurt. She was shaking, probably from the curse. Hermione tired to pull on the chains, but they weren't budging. She heard voices coming down the hall and quickly closed her eyes, hoping they would think she was still out.

"I told you to get Potter's blonde girlfriend Thomas." A male's voice said. "I wanted Potter to come here tonight to save her, I wanted him to walk into our trap."

"I know. I don't know why we grabbed this one. When I came in the restroom, Stephen had already grabbed her. She was fighting him like a wild cat, I had to do something." The man named Thomas explained.

"How can we avenge our Lords defeat and murder if we don't even have someone who was involved chained to my wall?" the first man sneered.

Through barely opened eyes, Hermione watched two men enter the room. One was tall and blonde, the other shorter with dark hair. She recognized them as two death eaters that had been there the night they took Voldemort down. They had escaped, along with two other men.

"I wanted Harry Potter!" the first man cried out in anger.

"I brought you one better." A third man said, entering the room.

"Really? How do you figure Stephen?"

"I am bringing you the traitor, I am bringing you Lucius Malfoy tonight." Stephen replied.

The first man scoffed. "How is this girl going to bring me Lucius Malfoy?"

"Do you not know who she is Jonathan?" Stephen asked. "She is the mudblood. The one Lucius Malfoy helped escape the night he turned on us."

Hermione felt Jonathan walk up to her. "So it is the mudblood. I don't see how this will guarantee me Lucius Malfoy. Although, it will be nice to do away with her. She was one of them who killed our master."

"Lucius was dancing very close to the girl. He will come here to save her. She must mean something to him." Stephen explained.

Jonathan reached out and ran his gloved hand down Hermione's cheek. "I know you are awake pet, open your eyes."

She gathered all her courage and opened her eyes, looking into his cold eyes with as much defiance as she could.

"So you are the mudblood who helped ruin our lives." He whispered, tracing her lips with his finger. "I can see why Lucius would want you, you're quite delicious looking."

"Don't touch me." Hermione growled.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you yet. You are my bait. When your hero Lucius comes to rescue you again, I will finally have him where I want him." Jonathan spat. "He can watch me take you once or twice before I murder you."

"He won't come for me." She said, knowing she was speaking the truth. Lucius was probably already home drinking his expensive scotch and laughing to himself about how he got a free fuck with the mudblood.

"We will see." Jonathan whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE!" Lucius yelled, grabbing Ron by the collar and throwing him against the wall. "You left her when anything could happen to her!"

"I'm not her babysitter old man!" Ron snapped, his punch spilling down the front of his shirt.

Remus stepped in, pulling Lucius off of Ron. "Not now!" he snapped, standing between the two men. "We have to find Hermione. That is the important thing."

"Lavender, you and Tonks go upstairs and get Hedwig." Harry said, his face white. "Send a note to Moody at once letting him know. Ginny go with them and send a note out to your parents. They left over an hour ago and should be home now."

He turned to Lucius. Harry was surprised to see the older man was pale, and the fear was clear in his eyes. What had happened between the older Malfoy and his best friend? "Where would they take her?" he asked calmly.

Lucius forced himself to breath slowly. "I only know of four remaining servants. Of the four, Jonathan Lewis would be the strongest. They would probably take her to his home."

"We have to go get her." Remus said, his jaw set in a determined line.

"I'll come." Ron said, swaying on the spot.

"Luna, take him home now. Get him sobered up." Harry said to the small blonde girl. "He won't be any use to us drunk."

Luna nodded. "I hope you find her." She whispered. "When I saw her last she was crying."

"Why was she crying?" Lucius growled, swinging on the small girl.

"Lucius, don't." Remus said. "Ron and Hermione had gotten in a fight, she went to the restroom. Drop it for now. We have to focus on finding her."

Lucius shot the werewolf a dirty look, but he turned from Luna.

"Father, are you okay?" Draco asked.

Lucius looked at his son, but didn't reply.

"We need to go now. Lucius you know where this place is. We can't waste anymore time. Tell us where to go." Remus stated.

"I am going alone." Lucius said, his voice softer than it had been.

"WHAT?" Draco snapped stepping up beside his father. "Are you crazy? You can't do this alone. You need our help."

"I am going alone." Lucius repeated. "Give me ten minutes and then you three can come in. They won't be expecting me. If we all show up, they will kill her in a panic. If it's only me I can buy us time and distract them while you three come in and get her."

"Fine. How do we get there?" Remus said, showing his trust in the older Malfoy.

Lucius quickly explained to them where to go. "Remember, give me ten minutes."

"Be careful." Draco said, studying his father. "You are a traitor to them, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Maybe one of us should go in first." Harry suggested.

Lucius spun around on the young man. "I am going to get her."

Harry nodded. "I trust you."

"Ten minutes." Lucius repeated, reaching in his cloak for his wand.

"Take care of her." Harry said, meaning more than just tonight.

"I will." Lucius replied, knowing what the young man meant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So young." Jonathan muttered, his hand trailing down Hermione's neck. She fought back tears. Of course Lucius wouldn't come for her. It was stupid to cling to the hope that he would. Harry would come though. Harry would realize she was missing from the party and come for her.

But would he realize she was gone in time? "I said don't touch me." she whimpered.

"I will do what I please" Jonathan growled, grabbing her hair roughly. "I think I will taste what you have to offer."

Hermione's stomach turned as the man reached down and roughly kissed her. It was nothing like the way Lucius or even Ron had kissed her. This was hard, unfeeling, and dirty. She struggled against her chains, trying to turn her head away.

Jonathan ran his hands down her body, grabbing her breasts roughly, squeezing them hard. His tongue was probing her mouth in a gross way. She could feel her tears burning down her cheeks.

"Let her go now." A strong, icy voice echoed through the small room.

Jonathan released her at once, turning to welcome the new visitor. Hermione was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the middle of the room, wand out. He had come for her. He must have felt something to walk right into a trap to…. Wait…. He didn't know it was a trap.

"Lucius, it's a trap!" she cried out, just as the other two men jumped out of the shadows. Lucius spun on the first one, pointing his wand "Crucio!" he yelled, sending the man to the floor.

The second man had his wand out, pointing it. Lucius whipped around on the short man. "Crucio!" he yelled again.

Jonathan had returned to Hermione, holding his wand at her heart. "Stay where you are. I'll kill her if you move."

Lucius stopped immediately. "Let her go."

"I don't think so." Jonathan growled, he waved his wand and Hermione felt her dress fall to the floor. "She's very lovely Lucius. You always pick the perfect ones. DROP YOUR WAND NOW!" he barked, aiming his wand at her heart once more.

Lucius dropped his hand, letting his wand fall to the floor. Hermione was standing naked, trembling before him, chained to a wall. The anger boiled. He needed to keep Jonathan busy, the others would be here in eight minutes.

"Why her Jonathan?" he asked, his voice calm.

"You betrayed our master. The man who gave you everything. Because of you our lord is dead!" Jonathan hissed. Suddenly he spun around, holding his wand out at Lucius. "I will kill you tonight traitor, but not before you watch me rape and murder her!"

Before Lucius could move, silver ropes shot out of Jonathan's wand, wrapping around Lucius, binding his arms to his sides. He struggled against them, as he watched tears began to pour down Hermione's face.

"Now, where was I?" Jonathan asked. He ran his hand up Hermione's leg. "I remember. I was going to fuck your mudblood right here, against the wall." He pressed his lips to hers once more, holding her head still with one hand, while the other grabbed her naked leg.

Lucius felt an anger shoot through him stronger than anything he had ever felt before. Feeling all his magic boiling, Lucius focused on his wand-less magic. "Crucio!" he yelled out, focusing on Jonathan.

He was surprised to see the man fall to the ground, screaming in pain. Looking back at Hermione, he saw the relief, amazement and love in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he said, his voice rough.

She nodded, looking back at Jonathan. "I have never seen a unforgivable curse performed with wand-less magic." She said, her voice weak.

Lucius concentrated on the ropes binding him, and they quickly disappeared. Grabbing his wand, he ran towards her.

"Hold still." He muttered, undoing the chains that bound her to the wall. When she was free, Hermione fell into his arms, tears soaking his shirt. He held her tightly, rubbing her hair. "You are okay now. It's over." He muttered.

Pulling away from her slightly, he removed his cloak, putting it around her. "Put this on." He said softly. "The others will be here any minute."

The first two death eaters had passed out on the floor. Lucius turned from Hermione to make sure they were still there. Satisfied they were knocked out, he turned to find Jonathan up and holding Hermione, his hand covering her mouth. His wand was pointed at her. "Did you think you could stop me that easy? Bad move Lucius. I don't have to rape her. I'll just kill her."

Lucius couldn't get a clear shot; Jonathan was holding Hermione in front of him. If he risked it, he might hit her instead. He looked into her eyes, and saw her complete trust in him.

Jonathan raised his arm up. "Av.."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lucius yelled, aiming his wand at the death eater.

The sharp light blinded Hermione as she felt herself being dropped to the floor. A weight fell over her, and she cried out in pain.

Lucius ran to her quickly, pulling Jonathan's body off of her and helping her stand up. "Are you okay?"

"That was awfully close." She muttered, grasping his arms.

"I have good aim." He replied, pulling her tightly to him.

Three pops interrupted the silence. "HERMIONE!" Harry cried out, rushing to her. Hermione released Lucius, embracing her best friend. "Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

Hermione smiled at Lucius over Harry's shoulder. "I am now."

Draco turned to his father. "Are you okay?"

Lucius nodded. Remus walked up beside him. "Is he…?" he asked, pointing at Jonathan.

Lucius turned to the werewolf. "He is dead. He was going to kill her."

Remus nodded. "Ginny got the message to Moody, the Ministry will be here to clean this up."

Harry walked up to them, interrupting the conversation. He extended his hand to Lucius. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping her safe."

Lucius took the younger mans hand and shook it.

"Do I need to be here when the Ministry gets here?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Lucius turned to see her in Draco's arms. He felt suddenly jealous of his son.

"No Hermione. You need to rest. They can talk to you and Lucius tomorrow." Remus said, his voice gentle.

"I want to go home." Hermione said.

Lucius stepped over to her immediately. "I will take you home." He said, extending his arms to her.

Hermione moved from one Malfoy to the other. Lucius wrapped his arms around her and apparated them to her home.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, stepping away from her when they reached her living room.

"Thank you Lucius." Hermione whispered. "I never thanked you for the first time you saved me. I won't make that mistake again."

"Your welcome." He replied.

"They took me so they could use me as bait to get you. You were walking into a trap, but you still came." She said in a shaky voice.

"I wasn't going to leave you there." He said.

"I am sorry I let go of your hand in front of everyone earlier. I didn't know what to tell them because I didn't know what to tell myself. I kept thinking it was all a game for you." She said.

"And now?" Lucius said, raising an eyebrow.

"You risked it all to save me." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Twice." He said with a small smile.

She smiled back. "I love you." She whispered so soft that Lucius wasn't sure he heard it at all. She reached up and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, gentle kiss.

Lucius picked her up, carrying her towards the bathroom. She needed to clean up and rest tonight. There would be plenty of nights for other things.

"Don't leave me alone tonight." She muttered as he began to run her bath water.

"I don't plan on leaving you alone anytime soon." He said softly, kissing her forehead.

Later that night, as she lay sleeping against his side. Lucius smiled down at her. "I love you." he whispered in the night.

Fin

See, Lucius went all out of character. I couldn't figure out how to stop it. Honest reviews please!


End file.
